


Time Goes On

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: SenGen week 2020 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elementary school graduation, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: As his oldest child graduates from elementary school, Senku gets caught up in the concept that time was moving faster than he wanted it to.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Series: SenGen week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080911
Kudos: 39
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Time Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> SenGen Week 2020 - Day 3  
> Prompt - ~~morse code~~ /marriage  
> Ah my SenGen babies took me all month to name T-T I'm super happy with them though.
> 
> Kousei - 恒星 - star  
> source: https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Japanese/Vocabulary/Astronomy  
> Rika - 理科 - science  
> source: https://jlptsensei.com/learn-japanese-vocabulary/%E7%90%86%E7%A7%91-rika-meaning-science/  
> Tezuma - 手妻 - traditional Japanese magic  
> source: https://templeuabroad.blog/2015/10/19/tuj-traditional-japanese-magic-show/
> 
> This is NOT an mpreg fic (though if people request one, I will spin one up). However, I DO have their children have a mix of their features. So whether you want it to be mpreg in your head, or Senku just found a way to mix their genes together, that's up to you.

Senku never imagined himself to be a family man. Science had always been his one true love, and he had never pictured that changing. But he fell in love, he got married, and then they started a family. He had been worried that he would be terrible at the whole husband and parenting thing. But as he watched Ishigami Kousei, his 12 year old son, accept a “diploma” during his elementary school graduation, he was never more in his element. He had a diaper bag in his lap, a backup pacifier in his pocket, and his hand on his husband’s knee.

“Go Kousei!” Byakuya and Taiju were screaming next to him. Gen scowled at them, covering 10 month old Tezuma’s ears. Their youngest son had Senku’s hair, but Gen’s blue eyes.

“We’ve talked about volume, guys.” He griped.

“Papa, did I miss it?” 6 year old Rika asked as she ran over to climb on to Senku’s lap. He shook his head, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She had Gen’s black hair, but Senku’s red eyes.

“Nah, he’s still on stage.” He said. She beamed, eagerly joining in her uncle and grandfather’s cheering.

“Thanks for taking them, Yuzuriha.” Gen was saying next to him.

“Any time, Gen! You took mine earlier.” Yuzuriha said with a smile as her only daughter, 2 year old Ayako, crawled out of her arms and in to Taiju’s.

As Kousei got down from the stage, he turned and grinned up at his family, waving up at them. In the process his cap fell off of his spiky hair. It was nearly identical to Senku’s own gravity defying hair style, with the single difference that instead of the tips being green, they were black.

“Can’t believe our baby boy is so big.” Gen sighed, leaning against him. Senku nodded, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat.

It was crazy that the kid in front of him used to be the little baby that he would carry around late at night. The little kid that used to sneak in to his lab when he and Gen were sleeping, just to wake them up to the smell of his hair smoking, a sheepish grin on his face as he admitted he might have caused a fire. The little kid that was a wonderful older brother, and the best son a dad could ask for.

Byakuya smiled, bumping his shoulder against his son’s.

“That’s your son, son.” He said with a grin. Senku nodded, smirking at his dad.

“I know, Dad.”

Senku sat in kind of a daze the rest of the ceremony, caught up in his memories. When he came back to himself, it was to his son hugging him tightly.

“Are you proud of me, Dad?” Kousei asked, his red eyes shinning with glee. Senku smiled and nodded, returning his hug.

“I am incredibly proud of you, Kousei.”

They stopped for dinner with Byakuya and then headed home. Tezuma and Rika fell asleep on the way home.

Senku was quiet as they shuffled their children inside. He changed Tezuma as Gen helped Rika change in to pajamas. Kousei brushed his teeth and then decided to start the short break between school years with a movie marathon of his favorite movie franchise in the living room. Wishing their son a goodnight, the two wandered in to the kitchen for a glass of wine before bed.

“Senku?” Gen asked, grabbing them a bottle of wine.

“Hm?” He asked, holding up the wine glasses. Gen opened the bottle as Senku sat down, and then began pouring the wine in to the glasses.

“You’ve been quiet all night. You okay?” He asked. Senku shrugged, scooting back a bit from their kitchen table so Gen could slide in to his lap.

“…it’s so weird.” He finally said. Gen frowned, running a hand through his hair.

“What’s weird?” He prompted.

“…Kousei is growing up, Gen. He’s starting middle school. In two years we’ll be looking in to high school for him. In five, it will be colleges. Where in the hell did the time go?” He sighed. Gen made a noise of understanding, and he kissed his husband, tender and warm.

“Time goes on, Senku-chan. We don’t get a say in the matter.” He pointed out gently. Senku nodded, resting his chin on his husband’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Sorry, this is probably going to bug me all weekend.” He shrugged. Gen pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling down at him.

“Take all the time you need, love. I’ll be here if you need me.” He promised. Senku looked up, smiling up at his husband.

“I’m glad I married you 15 years ago, Ishigami Gen.” He said, and Gen laughed at the use of his legal name. On stage he kept the Asagiri Gen persona, but he had been thrilled at the idea of leaving his family name behind once they legally got married. Byakuya had been just as excited to "grow the Ishigami clan." To this day, Senku thought the two of them were sentimental morons about the whole thing.

“Speaking of…this year will be our sweet sixteen. What do I have to do to get you to myself for a week?” Gen said with a playful grin. Senku chuckled, leaning back to try and guess what his husband was planning. Unfortunately their time together had improved Gen’s poker face to near impenetrable levels, even more when he was planning a surprise. He finally shrugged, deciding to let it go for now. Most of their vacations involved travel, catered meals, and tons of sex, so at the end of the day, he wouldn't complain too much.

“Just let me know in advance if I need vaccinated. Can’t have my skin covered in bruises from the needles when you are sneaking pictures of me shirtless on a beach somewhere.” He sighed. Gen laughed, pressing a wine-flavored kiss to his lips before rising up from his lap. He knocked back the rest of his wine before putting the glass in the sink.

“I’m going to head to bed. Don’t brood down here all night, love.” He said. Senku nodded, squeezing his hand when it was offered to him.

“Promise I’ll be up soon.” He said, pressing a kiss to the back of Gen’s hand. Gen blushed, and Senku smiled. It was nice to know that even the simple tricks still turned his husband in to a blushing school boy.

Once he was left alone with his thoughts, Senku sighed again. He drank the rest of his wine and then wandered in to his living room. Rika must have snuck downstairs at some point, because she was curled up against Kousei’s side, snoring away. His son was blinking sleepily at the TV, and Senku could guess that he would be asleep in the next hour. Setting a mental time to come check on them later, he took a moment to just watch two of his three children.

Gen was right. Time was moving on whether he liked it or not. Kousei looked up, offering him a sleepy grin before turning his attention back to the TV. Senku smiled a bit as a wave of contentment washed over him. Maybe this is why people said to make every moment count.


End file.
